Elmo saves Christmas Credits
Opening Credits * "Elmo Saves Christmas" * with Special Guest Stars: Maya Angelou, Charles During, Harvey Fierstein · and starring Elmo * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Written by: Christine Ferraro and Tony Geiss * Directed by: Emily Squires Ending Credits * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Kevin Clash as Elmo · and Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Alice Dinnean, Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire and Frank Oz * Cast: Sonia Manzano, Emilio Delgado, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, David Smyrl, Carlo Alban * Special Guest Star: 14 Karat Soul * Child Talent: Desiree Casado, Mara Feinstein, Noemi Hernandez, Andrew Mackasek, Theresa Sophia Rivera * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Lara MacLean, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormick * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelly, Mitchell Bogard * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Unit Manager: Barry Smith\ * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Producer: Carol Colmenares * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Second Unit Director: Victor DiNapoli * Production Manager: Zoya Kachadurian * Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Editor: Scott P. Doniger · Full Circle Post * Musical Director: Dick Lieb * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Additional Music and Conducted by: Randy Newman * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Bruce Fowler, Randy Newman * Music Recordist/Mixer: Frank Wolf * Music Editors: James Flamberg, Charles Paley * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Music Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan McLean, Rail Rogut * Music Copyists: Phil Azelton, Russell Bartmus, Leland Bond, Tom Calderaro, Bob Calderwood * Music Recorded at: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Studios * Music Remixed at: Signet Sound Studios * Concertmaster: Stuart Canin · Violin * Musicians: Vage Ayrikyan, Andrew Cook, Anthony Cooke, Matthew Cooker, Steve Erdody, Christine Ermacoff, Paula Hochhalter, Todd Hemmenway, Rowena Hammill, Douglas Davis, Barbara Hunter, Dennis Karmazyn, Armen Ksajikian, Timothy Landauer, Roger Lebow, Dane Little, David Low, John Walz & Sebastian Toettcher · Cello, Burnette Dillon, Gary Grant, Rick Baptist, Mario Guarneri, Warren Luening, Malcolm McNab, Roy Poper & Dave Washburn · Trumpet, Dick Nash, Bill Booth, Charlie Loper, Richard Nash & George Thatcher · Trombone, Patricia Kindel-Helmeri, Ron Jannelli, Kenneth Munday, Michael O'Donnovan, John Steinmetz & Allen Savedoff · Bassoon, Maria Newman, Mihail Zinovyev, Denyse Buffum, Brian Dembow, Rick Gerding, Pamela Goldsmith, Steven Gordon, Keith Greene, Carrie Holzman-LIttle, Victoria Miskoiczy, Janet Lakatos, Roland Kato, Victoria Miskoiczy, Dan Neufeld, Robin Ross & John Scanion · Viola, Kurt Snyder · French Horn, Nico Abondolo, Drew Dembowski, Chuck Domanico, Richard Feves, Steve Edelman, Arni Egilsson, Jimmy Johnson, Larry Klein · Bass, Eun-Mee Ahn, Richard Altenbach, Arnold Belnick, Jacqueline Brand, Darius Campo, Lily Ho Chen, Ron Clark, Mario De Leon, Joel Derouin, Bruce Dukov, David Ewart, Laurence Greenfield, Karen Jones, Ron Folsom, Armen Garabedian, Berj Garabedian, Julie Gigante, Larry Greenfield, Clayton Haslop, Patricia Johnson, Tamara Hatwan, Connie Kupka, Dimitrie Leivici, Rene Mandel, Liane Mautner, Ralph Morrison, Robin Olson, Sid Page, Rafael Rishik, Jay Rosen, Anatoly Rosinsky, Haim Shtrum, Polly Sweeney, Sheryl Staples, Miwako Watanabe, Roger Wilkie & Kenneth Yerke · Violin, Dale Anderson, Michael Englander, Gregory T. Goodall, Tom Raney, Emil Richards, Steve Schaeffer, Michael Fisher & Don Williams · Percussion, Philip Ayling, Tom Boyd & Barbara Northcutt · Oboe, Steve Becknell, David Duke, James Thatcher, Brian O'Connor, John Reynolds, Brad Warnaar & Richard Todd · Horn, Emily Bernstein, Gary Bovyer, Dominick Fera, Jim Kanter, Dan Higgins, Bob Sheppard, Joel C. Peskin & Ralph Williams · Clarinet, Dennis Budimir & John Goux · Guitar, Gloria Cheng, Ralph Grierson, Michael Lang & Randy Kerber · Keyboard, Marcia Dickstein, Katie Kirkpatrick & Joann Turovsky · Harp, Tommy Johnson · Tuba, Jim Keltner · Drums, Steve Kuhala, Geraldine Rotella, David Shostac, Sheridon Stokes, Louise Di Tullio & James Walker · Flute * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randles * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling II * Talent Coordinator: Danette De Sena * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Animation: Paladino Design * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * "It's Christmas Again", "Every Day Can't Be Christmas", "Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas", "All I Want for Christmas Is You" · Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Keep Christmas with You" · Music by: Sam Pottle · Lyrics by: David Axlerod * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Footage from "It's A Wonderful Life" · Courtesy Of Republic Entertainment Inc. * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Children's Television Workshop * The Money That CTW Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products Is Put Back Into Sesame Street And Other Educational Projects. Thanks For Helping! * © 1996 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. · All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Sesame Street Category:Christmas Category:Video Credits